xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa
The Elsa von Brabant, known simply as the Elsa, is a "Lohengrin"-class high velocity interstellar cruiser that acts as transport to the party for the majority of the series. It was once a luxury vessel owned by a criminal organization, but became merely a cargo/personnel transport ship in commission to the Kukai Foundation. Although the ship looks normal on the outside, several sections inside the ship seem to have been modified with secret areas, black market parts, and unlicensed weapons. The propulsion system has been upgraded and equipped with the latest Logic Drive System, making it the fastest ship in the galaxy (according to the ship's pilot Tony). The Elsa's crew is composed of its captain Matthews, Hammer the navigator, Tony the helmsman, and chaos, who appears to be a jack of all trades, in Xenosaga II, this is expanded to include the Professor and his assistant, Scott, who move the Robot Academy aboard. The Elsa also boasts several droids that serve various functions on board. The ship length is 166 meters (roughly 1/10 of a mile) and its weight is approximately 8400 tons. According to production notes, the Elsa is designed to resemble a swan in flight. Its vessel number is MFHE-59824751. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht The Elsa first appears in Xenosaga I, following the aftermath of the Woglinde and Galaxy Federation Fleet's battle with the Gnosis. Scavenging the remains of the battle in attempts to pay off their debt, the crew is forced to pick up KOS-MOS. Captain Matthews only allows KOS-MOS to board after she threatens to destroy the forward window of the Elsa and forces the ship to set its coordinates for Second Miltia in the Miltian Star System. Shion Uzuki, Allen Ridgeley, and Commander Andrew Cherenkov board the Elsa after KOS-MOS with some complications. They only board after Shion threatens to end hers and Allen's lives by opening the escape pod hatch, a clear violation of KOS-MOS's objectives and after chaos requests Captain Matthews to let them on board. Later, Matthews gets into more trouble when they are involved in the hyperspace battle between the U-TIC Organization and the escaping Ziggurat 8 (Ziggy) and the 100-Series Observational Unit Realian Prototype (MOMO Mizrahi). After the battle in hyperspace, Captain Matthews decides to allow them to stay on board. The Elsa is also repaired at the Kukai Foundation. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse The Elsa was taken out of commission for the better part of'' Xenosaga'' II and was significantly repaired and upgraded. Identified on screen as the "Elsa Evolution", this new Elsa was more maneuverable, sleeker, and boasted a new high-powered weapons system. While the Elsa von Brabant was white and blue, the Elsa Evolution was light grey and green in color. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In the ending of Xenosaga III, it is revealed that the Elsa has an "overboost mode", in which ethereal wings sprout from the sides of the ship and allow it to move much faster than normal. Matthews comments its form is like the "Knight of the Swan." Episode III database A Lohengrin-class passenger-freighter transport (length: 166 meters, weight: 8400 tons) captained by Matthews. Originally a high-speed personal space cruiser, it was granted to Matthews by a certain person as compensation for his services. It was later remodeled by Matthews, Tony, Hammer, and the rest of the Elsa's crew, who now use it for retrieving junk and other objects. The ship is rigged from stem to stern with unauthorized hidden weaponry, a fact that is unnoticeable from the outside. Its main propulsion engine has been replaced with the latest model logical drive, heavily tuned. In Tony's words, it boasts the fastest speed of any space vessel in the universe. After landing on Second Miltia, it was refurbished to add alterations to the structure and internal layout of the ship. In particular, the A.G.W.S. hangar on the bottom of the ship was enlarged to where it could maintain several E.S.s at once. This remodeling was headed up by the Professor. Matthews is in love with his swan-like ship, but it is currently put up as collateral for a loan from the Kukai Foundation. Etymology The name "Elsa" comes from the heroine of Wagner's opera, Lohengrin. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Elsa.jpg|Elsa von Brabant. Elsa2.jpg|Elsa von Brabant. Elsa3.jpg|Elsa von Brabant. ElsaSpace.png|The Elsa in space. ShiEl.png|Shion in the restaurant. ElsaDiner.jpg|Shion in the restaurant. ElsaInterior.png|Interior. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse ElsaDiner.png|Shion in the restaurant. Kid.gif|Jr. on the Elsa. TonyPiloting.gif|Tony piloting the Elsa to the Ormus Stronghold. ElsaEvolution2.png|The Elsa Evolution. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra JrOnElsa.png|Jr. on the Elsa. JrEnd.gif|Jr. in the ending. 104Elsa2.png|Model. Category:Vehicles Category:Ships